


Giving up is for losers

by Somebodytell_them



Series: Austin’s favorite Headache [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, TK is working on shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them
Summary: TK is trying to show that he’s got this, but with every step forward he feels like he’s taking some back. Fortunately, he’s got a bunch of people in his corner who’s got his back.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder
Series: Austin’s favorite Headache [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Giving up is for losers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, be careful with this one if any serious mention of Drug use might trigger you.

New installment of Austin’s favorite Headache!

It’s been two weeks since the party at TK’s house, and there hasn’t been a chance to go and meet Carlos’ family yet. It wasn’t for a lack of trying, but with summer starting to roll around again, nobody knew how to act, and it seemed like half of Austin wanted to steal stuff or set things on fire.

The 126 has been running non stop every shift, and for the third time this week they managed to pull into the station as the second shift were clocking in.

Owen and Judd began pulling things off the truck as second shift were putting things on, all while keeping a close eyes on TK. The last call they were on was pretty brutal for the young firefighter, having been dispatched to the scene of a house fire. The guy had overdosed while cooking and passed out while his house burned. TK couldn’t even be in the house when they found the body of the man’s girlfriend, having died of smoke inhalation long before they found her. He didn’t speak when they pulled in the firehouse, didn’t make any jokes, or try to get everyone to sing along to whatever song he was playing. He was a zombie. Eyes furrowed worry, Judd walks up to where TK is putting hoses back on the truck.

“TK, bud why don’t you come to my place tonight? Grace is making beans and cornbread again, and I can finally show you how to ride a horse.”

TK just shook his head, the mental image of that man laying on the ground with pills surrounding him replaying over and over in his mind.

“No, I think I’m just going to go home. I’m really tired.”

Without another word, TK just walked out the door. Driving home, he almost panicked. He knew something like this would happen. He knew it wouldn’t be easy being here, but it didn’t make seeing that man just lying there any easier. With so many thoughts running through his head, he didn’t even remember the drive home. Carlos, his dad, Judd, and hell even Grace had blown his phone up with calls and texts he didn’t even remember hearing.

**_From: Handcuffs_**

**_Hey babe, do you wanna grab dinner?_ **

**_From: Cowboy_**

**_Hey bud, are you ok?_ **

**_Two missed calls from: Handcuffs_ **

**_Three missed calls from:Captain Dad_ **

**_One missed call from: Cowboy_ **

**_One voicemail from: Cowboy_ **

**_One voicemail from: Handcuffs_ **

**_One voicemail from: Captain Dad_ **

**_From: Captain Dad_**

**_Hey son, are you alright?_ **

**_From:Handcuffs_**

**_TK call me_ **

**_From: Grace the Angel_**

**_Hey sweetie, Judd is worried about you. Just call someone to let us know you’re ok._ **

**_From: Handcuffs_**

**_Look, you’re dad and Judd told me about the call, I’m just worried about you. Just let us know you’re getting these please_ **

**_From: Captain Dad_**

**_TK call me?_ **

**_From: Probie_**

**_Hey, what’s up?_ **

**_From: Handcuffs_**

**_Ty, if you don’t want to call me it’s fine, just talk to someone. Just let anybody know you’re ok_ **

**_From: Probie_**

**_Hey man, are you ok?_ **

**_From: Captain Dad_**

**_Tyler Kennedy Strand, will you please answer the damn phone?!_ **

**_Two missed calls from: Handcuffs_ **

**_One missed call from: Captain Dad_ **

**_From: Just Paul_**

**_Are you ok?_ **

**_From: Just Paul_**

**_I think I’m gonna call Marjan._ **

**_Three missed calls from: Miss Marjan_ **

**_One Voicemail from: Miss Marjan_ **

**_One missed call from: Captain Dad_ **

**_One missed call from: Handcuffs_ **

**_One missed call from: Cowboy_ **

**_One missed call from: Grace the Angel_ **

**_From: Miss Marjan_**

**_I’m on my way_ **

When Marjan pulled up, TK we both relieved and irritated. He was relieved because she could tell everyone he was ok. She could make them stop calling so the noises would stop. She also wouldn’t take any shit. Marjan would listen, pull him to his feet, and kick the shit out of him if he disappointed her, or worse, himself. Marjan always thought highly of TK, and for some reason that still confused him, when he told them about his addiction, she only spoke highly of him more! She always told him how proud she was, and how she thought of him like a brother.

“TK, why don’t you come into the kitchen with me?”

He doesn’t remember letting her in, but there’s so much going on in his head that he can’t see straight. He felt like there was cotton in his brain and ears, like there was so much stuff in his head that he literally couldn’t process it anymore.

“Did they call you to come and check on me?” Marjan didn’t even look at him as she sat him on a stool, and started working her was through his fridge.

“No, I told them to stop blowing up your phone, and that I’d call if you did anything stupid.” He winced at her word choice, but couldn’t deny that it was true. He was thinking about doing something stupid, and he had no doubt if he did, Marjan would rat him out, not until after she beat his ass first though.

She turned around, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a plate, and handed him a glass of milk like he was a child.

He ate it quickly.

Sitting down in the stool opposite him with a water bottle in her hand, Marjan just stared at him.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on in your head?”

“Even if it sounds terrible?”

“Especially if it sounds terrible.”

-.-.-.-.-

“I’m disgusted with that man. With how he could waste his life for drugs. He passed out in a nice home with fried chicken on the stove and a girlfriend in the bathtub and woke up on the grass with no house, no girlfriend, and a pair of cuffs on his wrist. I’m angry because he had it so good, he did. His life looked great but he still needed that fix, and I get it. I understand the ache for it.”

Unlike before, with everyone else, TK looked Marjan right in the eye, and she looked right back.

“I get the fucking frustration of knowing one wrong move and you either lose everything or die, and wanting it anyways. I fucking hate myself for sympathizing with him, and then I’m pissed again because I shouldn’t hate someone who just about literally lost everything. Marjan I just watched a man lose everything for some pills and that’s the first and ONLY thing I wanted when I got off, and I’m so ANGRY at myself for wanting it! And I’m scared! I’m scared because I know what I have to lose if I give in. I’m scared because I remember every single place I went to in New York for opioids. I drive by alleys on my way to work and I know which ones would be the best places to score. I know how before I OD’ed back in New York, I just wanted to stop feeling.”

He felt like throwing up talking about it, but he trusted Marjan and knew she only wanted to help.

“I think it’s good that you’re scared.” He looked at her like she was crazy, and she held her hands up in surrender.

“Hear me out TK. You wake up every day knowing what you have to lose. You’ve lasted a whole fucking year without any kind of drugs, or Alex, so you’re doing great. Yes you’ll have bad days, and yes they’ll suck and you’ll worry and you’ll crave that high, but let me tell you something, and this goes for your dad, Carlos, Grace, and the rest of the 126. TK I don’t care if it’s next week, or five years from now, no matter if it’s two am or noon, if you get the urge, just come to one of our houses. He’ll call someone and we’ll have a sleepover. Just don’t lock us out, because we’re right behind you every step of the way.”

He nodded, crying now, ugly wet sobs, and like she knew what was gonna happen, Marjan handed him the water bottle, just looking at him until he drank it.

“And this is your first drug related call in a year! You didn’t relapse, you didn’t even leave your house once you got here and that’s great TK.”

Marjan moved around to him, wrapping him in a hug as they both cried. He didn’t know if he was great, but at least he was able to keep his cool until he left work.

He didn’t do anything while he was there, and maybe he’s over reacting, but he was overwhelmed with something that could have been him if he didn’t have his dad. The two sat in silence for a while, until TK spoke up.

“Marjan? How serious were you about that sleepover?”

Smiling, she grabbed her phone.

“I’ll order a pizza.”

-.-.-.-.-.-

Three phone calls to friends, and one to a pizza place later, and Marjan, Mateo, Paul, and Carlos were all laying in TK’s living room like teenagers.

While Marjan set up blankets and the couch bed, all while arguing with Paul over a movie, Carlos and Mateo were getting snacks, TK decided to step back and call his dad and Judd real quick, who both pretty much gave him the same message.

‘If you need to talk, just call, or next time it’ll be a pissed off Grace and an angry Michelle outside your door instead of Marjan.’

“TK! Will you please tell Paul not to put in a scary movie? It scares Probie!”

Marjan’s voice startled him out of his daze, and he turned to the woman who was too busy arguing with Paul to even look at him. Mateo was sneaking towards the DVD player, some rom com he brought in his hands and before Marjan or Paul could stop him, he put it in, just in time for Carlos to come back in with snacks and drinks.

“Ooh it’s starting, everybody shut up.”

Smiling, TK watched as Carlos handed out sodas and dumped bags of cookies and chips on the blanket pile in the floor. Mateo and Marjan had snuggled underneath two huge piles of blankets on the couch bed, and Paul was snuggled up underneath a blanket on the love seat, already having called dibs on the guest bedroom. TK and Carlos squished themselves into one chair because they both knew TK was exhausted mentally and physically and he’d be carrying the young firefighter to bed the moment his eyes closed. Which turned out to be fifteen minutes into the movie.

Nobody said a word as Carlos picked up TK and walked towards the bedroom, except Paul who jumped up to open the door for Carlos and ask where the guest bedroom was.

-.-.-

TK knew it was kind of rude to fall asleep on his friends, and he almost felt bad, but then they all woke up to Coffee from Carlos the next morning, and most of the 126 rolled into work with leftover snacks and breakfast burritos made by the aforementioned Latino, whom was kind enough to make extra for Judd, Owen, and even Michelle and her team.

-.-.-.-.-

After that, TK tried to be more open with everyone about how he was feeling. Of course these things weren’t fixed overnight, but his team had his back.

Sometimes Paul had him spar a little longer when TK seemed agitated after a call. This almost always resulted in TK being too tired to think, and Carlos coming to get him, or meeting him at his house, usually with large portions of Hispanic food that smelled like heaven.

Sometimes Mateo dragged TK around the station with his label maker, labeling everything and annoying everyone until TK was laughing. Michelle and his dad watched him like a hawk during these times, but it felt good to know it was because they were trying to keep him from labeling their shit whilst they weren’t looking, rather than making sure he wasn’t gonna do something stupid.

(He knows those Assholes are together, and if they don’t get off their high horses soon, he’s just gonna ask.

In the middle of dinner.

Loudly.)

Sometimes Grace would show up at the station and demand he come to their house for dinner in such a way TK knows it was Judd who sent her. Other times Marjan and he would go volunteer at a local rehabilitation center, telling people who actually wanted help how to go about getting it.

And sometimes he just needed to go home and be alone, which was fine, because he knew even if he was alone, should he need it, he had plenty of phone numbers to call.


End file.
